Zero Hour - Zero Day Killers
by xGreenThunderx
Summary: A Zero Hour documentary of the Zero Day Killers, who shot up their highschool, Tielson High School, in California, Galton County, on May 1st 2001.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: This FanFiction is based on the Zero Hour Documentary – Columbine Killers. The FanFiction has inaccuracies from the movie purposely, as Zero Hour has inaccuracies too. Special thanks to 90TheGeneral09 for letting me use Tielson High School, and Galton County, and for answering some questions of mine. Be sure to check him out!**

Deep in the rich and diverse state of California, in Galton County, two boys, are planning a nightmare, a war against their high school, Tielson High School.

A look-alike Calvin Gabriel appeared in front of a camera. ''You know, in the medieval times, if someone insulted you, you took your sword out, and you dueled them, and you killed them. And make no mistake, we've been insulted. Now it's just time for the duel,'' Calvin smirked evilly.

On May 1st, 2001, Calvin Gabriel, and Andre Kriegman, two high school students from Tielson High School, committed the worst school shooting in America, which they called Zero Day. They killed fourteen students, and wounded 6 students. Now, detailed information from the FBI has been finally released a year later. With these horrid and graphic details, it is possible to recreate a fuller picture of Zero Day.

A look-alike Andre Kriegman also appeared in front of a camera. ''Live fast, live hard, and die by any combination of the two,'' he smirked, as he was holding a gun in his hand.

Andre and Calvin pulled up in the parking lot, they got out of their car to load their weapons.

They acquired the weapons from Andre's cousin, Chris, and stolen from Andre's father. To this day, neither Calvin or Andre's parents have spoken out to the public yet.

Andre and Calvin jump out of the car, leaving a camera inside of it, for the police to find. They granted their tapes to CNN, but mostly to Wolf Blitzer.

The look-alikes appeared once more, Calvin was armed with an M1-Carbine, and a pistol, Andre was armed with an illegally sawed-off-shotgun and a revolver. They were running to the school, only seconds away from their attack. They arrive to the entrance, where they encounter Joshua Higgins, sitting outside of the school, taking his daily smoke break.

Calvin fires off a shot and immediately kills Joshua Higgins.

 **Joshua Higgins, 18, is murdered.**

Inside the school, students are confused, wondering what's going on. The first 911 call is made by a student, Chris Thomas Andre and Calvin enter the school, students start running, and the teachers hide underneath the desk. Shots are fired.

 **Jack Rodriguez, 17, is shot in the head and killed.**

 **Chris Thomas, 18, is shot in the back, he escapes towards the library, only to bleed out.**

 **Gary Morgan, 15, is shot in the leg and the head, he falls unconscious but bleeds out in a classroom.**

 **Sarah Wayne, 16, is shot in the ankle, she escapes.**

 **Angel Martinez, 14 is shot in the back rapidly, he bleeds out.**

 **Wayne Wetzel, 16 is killed.**

 **Sebastian Scott (brother of Jonathan Scott) is injured and is paralyzed permanently.**

 **Jonathan Scott is injured by a shotgun blast to the leg.**

 **Richard Anderson is injured by a gunshot wound in his shoulder.**

''Hahaha!'' Andre smiled, he turned around picked up the phone left by Jack Rodriguez and yelled, swearing into the phone. ''Help me! Help me! Oh! Oh there's a shooting in the school! WE'RE THE FUCKING SHOOTERS [inaudible],'' Andre took the phone and headed towards the library.

Chris Thomas, takes his final stand, he sits down in a chair, and bleeds to death. The armed Andre mocks him.

''Andre!'' Calvin prompted.

Andre follows Calvin to the library, they are only seconds away from where the most deaths are inflicted throughout the shooting.

 **A/N: Be sure to review and give feedback, definitely need it. I wanted to see how this held up, as how I wrote this whenever the story became past-tense, it was describing the scene, and when it was present, it was the narrator speaking.**


	2. Chapter 2: Library

''HEY EVERYBODY!'' Calvin yelled, giving off a satisfied smirk. He looked over to Andre and saw him kneeling down to three girls. Andre pulls the trigger with no remorse and kills all three of them.

 **Melissa Baker, Sarah Pilar, and Cydney Jayden are all murdered.**

Suddenly, a student, Omar Walters attempts to escape the library, this only results in his death. Omar jumps from the couch he was hiding behind and makes a run for it. Calvin takes out his M1-Carbine and shoots at Owen repeatedly, two shots in the head, and one shot in the back, according to the autopsy report from the FBI. Omar, it was confirmed he died an hour after the massacre, causing outrage to SWAT for not entering the building earlier, making them save many lives.

 **Omar Walters, 15 is killed.**

Calvin and Andre start heading towards Omar Walter's body, to check if he is dead.

''Shut up!'' Andre yelled, as he was walking towards Walter's body.

Another student, Warren Roman attempts to escape, except this time he succeeds, only injured.

''What are you doing?'' the boys yelled, firing gunshots towards Warren Roman. Roman gets shot in the arm and shoulder, he makes it out of the school alive.

 **Warren Roman is injured.**

Andre walked towards one girl is hiding, Juliet Marquez. He sits down on a chair, to mock her.

''GO AWAY!'' she cried.

''Hi... how are you?'' Andre said.

''Oh my god… oh my god!'' she cries.

Andre mocks Juliet Marquez, and laughs at her. He gets up from the chair and moves on to load his weapons, while Calvin walks menacingly on the table she is hiding underneath. ''Look at the blood, Jesus…!'' Calvin looks towards the puddle of the first victims from earlier.

Calvin looks at Juliet Marquez. ''Is the gun pointed at you? You know what? Just shut up.''

Juliet Marquez keeps begging for her life.

''What? ARE YOU DEAD YET? Yeah, you're still alive aren't you? SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'' Calvin yells.

Another student, Jason Zuffoletti attempts to reason with him.

''Y-you need to stop, man. Ju-just look at all these innocent-innocent people… They don't deserve this. J-just stop, man. It's not worth it…!'' he begs, not only for his life, but for others wellbeing. A brave deed remarked around the nation.

''What?''

Jason murmurs something else to Calvin.

''You're still alive?'' questions Calvin, he points his M1 Carbine right at Steven's head with one hand.

''Stop…!''

''Stop? You want me to fucking stop? You want me to stop right now- SHUT UP!'' Calvin points towards the crying Juliet Marquez.

Calvin quickly reached for his gun and shot Juliet Marquez in the head four times, instantly killing her. Jason attempts to make a dash for the exit, only to be killed by Andre. Jason Zuffoletti is remarked for his braveness and standing up to the two shooters, his funeral was broadcasted on CNN and other news stations.

There also have been many other conflicting reports of Marquez being asked if she believed in God, however, these claims have been dismissed by the FBI as the unreleased footage of the massacre debunks this.

 **Jason Zuffoletti 17, and Juliet Marquez, 15 are murdered.**

Andre and Calvin put down their main weapons on a library table, feeling confidence, they take their pistols and spot a student hiding behind a couch, Gregory Haynes, or Greg.

''Hey, what a surprise, it's Greg!'' Andre points out laughing.

''Relax man, just sit down! Sit down, Greg!'' Calvin says.

''Don'-don't shoot! Don't shoot, sir!''

''Ooh, I like that! Sir! I can't kill you, you're too pathetic.'' Calvin heads back and Andre shoots Greg rapidly, immediately killing him.

 **Gregory Haynes, 17, is murdered.**

They move to the other couch, unfortunately for Brent Pearlman. He says nothing to the shooters and keeps quiet, to which Andre mocks him for. Andre immediately kills him.

 **Brent Pearlman, 16 is murdered.**

Kevin Rainbolt, is hiding underneath a table, waiting for the right moment to escape, he sees it as a perfect chance for escape while they're distracted.

Kevin Rainbolt appears on the screen. ''When I first met Andre freshman year, it didn't appear to me that he was extremely angered. I mean, Calvin and Andre and I always hated jocks in the school, and the social cliques that came with it. But I could never see him containing rage within all those years of high school,''

Kevin used to be friends with Andre and Calvin, but Andre mostly. Their relationship became buried in the starting Junior year. Andre throws a rock at Kevin's window, he breaks into his locker trashing all of his belongings and pops the tires of his car. Mr. and Mrs. Rainbolt reported all of this to the police, but they never acted.

''When all of this happened I was pissed. I hated Andre, but Senior year I somehow buried the hatchet with him. I heard that Andre got into trouble with the police, but… that was all a lie…'' He looks off the screen and the camera cuts back into Andre and Calvin.

Kevin runs to the exit and grabs his bag with him. Yelling an insult.

''FUCK YOU!'' he yells.

Andre points his gun towards Kevin, but doesn't shoot.

''Why the insult? Why'd you go back for your bag?'' an off camera interviewer asks.

''Well, when I figured it out was Andre and Calvin who were doing this, I felt a sheer rage. And to this day I can never figure out why I went even went back for my bag, still questions me throughout all these years.''

So far, 14 people are killed and 6 are wounded, but Andre and Calvin are only minutes away from their death.


	3. Chapter 3: The Suicide

**A/N: I added in a fictional excerpt of the credits to make it a little realistic. This is not the last chapter, two more chapters are going to be added in, but for the documentary part this is mostly complete. INTERVIEWS and DELETED SCENES are still going to be added.**

Calvin and Andre head back towards the main entrance of the library, they load their pistols, there are no easy targets for them to murder. But many students are still hiding in classrooms, and behind the bookshelves of the library where most of the massacre took place. Fortunately for them, they never went towards the bookshelves or inside any classrooms.

''Wow, there is absolutely no one left here…'' Cal said vaguely. He looked around the room and the puddles of blood on the floor. They both headed back inside the library.

''Anybody else alive in here?'' Cal asked, with a sharp sense of disappointment.

''Looks like it's just us'' Andre said.

After aimlessly walking around, Andre prompts Cal to shoot at some of the responding units outside of the school evacuating students and teachers to a safer place.

''Look out there, that is A LOT of fucking cops.'' Andre's eyes widened.

''Yeah...'' Calvin laughed awkwardly.

''Come on. Let's go get a couple,'' Andre prompted.

''Nah.''

''What do you mean no?''

''I-''

''Come on! Let's go!''

''I'm done,'' Cal said, turning back around and looking at all the dead bodies inside the library.

''What- how are you done?'' Andre responded angrily.

''Okay, you're done.'' Cal shook his head.

''I'm not done.'' Andre bit his lip, as if he was tempted to push Cal out of the way and start shooting some police officers.

''Look, look. Would you rather get shot by cops, or by yourself?'' Cal insisted.

''Huh, guess you're right,'' Andre gave in.

After a little while they load their weapons and kneel down, with guns pointed to their chins, their final stand. But Andre is apprehensive to ending his life.

''I… just can't do it,'' sighed Andre.

''You don't have to think about it,'' Cal said.

After Cal convinces Andre to shoot themselves, they decide on the numbers when to shoot.

Cal looked like he was in ease. Andre on the other hand felt nervous. He was shaking all over, his shotgun over his chin. Cal and Andre both close their eyes, ready for the last word they would ever hear in their life, three.

''One… two…''

''three.''

 **Cal Gabriel and Andre Kriegman die from self-inflicted gunshots to the head.**

 **16 people dead, 6 wounded.**

In conclusion, Andre and Cal's video tapes granted to the media carry out their vague motives, their plans. The unreleased footage of the library massacre shows everything. Their friends and parents couldn't even think of the seemingly two innocent boys carrying out the worst high school massacre in the U.S.

Was it video games?

Was it the parents?

Was it bullying?

Was it just plain psychopathy?

Was it depression?

Was it our nation's love for guns?

Unfortunately, these questions may never be answered.

 **MASSACRE AT TIELSON HIGH SCHOOL**

 **Director:**

Lee Jackson

 **Writer:**

Olivia Davis

 **Executive Producers:**

Thomas Pearce

Anthony Townley

…

 **Cast:**

 **Calvin Gabriel:**

Sylvester Arrington

 **Andre Kriegman:**

Winston Lawson

…


	4. Deleted Scenes

**A/N: Now, some of these scenes were from the movie, so you may be wondering why these are from the deleted scenes. Well, ''Juliet Marquez'' death was so gruesome I'm guessing the horrid graphic details wouldn't be allowed to be shown on TV, considering they never show gruesome deaths in Zero Hour – Columbine Killers. Some of these scenes, I forgot to put in the actual documentary, but that was for the greater good I guess.**

 **Deleted Scenes**

 **1**

''Look at her, right there!'' Cal yelled, pointing to the puddle of blood left behind a dead student.

 **2**

Cal and Andre now enter the school. The gunshots stir up a fear of panic. They both slide and shoot their fellow classmaters while the librarians hide under the desk.

''So long motherfuckers!'' Andre yells.

They enter the computer section of the library, where Chris Thomas is bleeding out. ''Did you see her fall? Oh, no! I've fallen!'' Andre snickered, pulling a chair out of a desk randomly.

 **3**

''I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'' Juliet Marquez yelled in panic. ''NO, GO AWAY!'' she screamed at Andre.

Andre sits down at a chair, just to make Juliet Marquez panic in fear even more. ''Hi… how are you?'' Andre smiled.

''Oh my God, oh my God! Say my name, I'm right here!'' Andre laughed.

 **3**

''SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!'' Cal barked at Juliet, he kicked a chair right in front of her.

 **4**

''Fuck, this gun sucks…'' Cal pouted.

''Hey, it does the job…'' Andre said.

 **5**

Mr. Zuffoletti looked at the camera. ''On that horrible day, of May 1st, the police were just listening to all those children being murdered. They knew that they were no gunshots coming from the entrance, they had a free- a free entrance. They could've easily came in and saved all those children, had the SWAT gone in earlier.''

The camera panned over to Mrs. Zuffoletti. ''And those children were not saved by the police, those children saved themselves on that day. All police did was scan the rooms, by then most of the children had already gotten out… They want all that covered up.

 **A/N: Only 5 deleted scenes, not many deleted scenes were in the Zero Day Columbine episode, so I decided to add little deleted scenes.**

 **I based Mr. and Mrs. Zuffoletti's interviews off of Mr. and Mrs. Brown's interviews in the real Zero Hour documentary on Columbine. I would think that the police wouldn't like that interview to be shown, so I decided to put it as a deleted scene.**


End file.
